


Employee Health Plan

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Clothed Male Naked Male (CMNM), Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alan Deaton, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Scott is happy to discover that Deaton is also a medical doctor and is willing to give him a physical for free as a perk of his job. He doesn't realize that Deaton has some unorthodox methods.





	1. Scott's Sports Physical

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Prostate Massage.
> 
> The first story for a new bingo card!

Scott knew life was hard in Beacon Hills. Even though his mom worked what should be a good job as a nurse at the local hospital, they still struggled. Despite what one might expect for a hospital employee, even the insurance was pitiful. Scott still remembered how much they had to cut back after he had broken his arms despite his mom’s efforts to hide it from him.

That is why he was quick to apply for the job at the animal clinic. It wouldn’t be enough to support himself, but it felt good to no longer have to ask her for money for things that might be considered non-essential. They were surprised to learn that Dr. Deaton was a licensed doctor as well as a veterinarian and was offered to take care of routine procedures as a basic form of health insurance. His mom had been skeptical, but she had looked up his credentials, and they had checked out.

That was how he ended up sitting on the exam table with a cup of his piss sitting next to him. He needed a physical to play lacrosse, and getting it here would save them more money than he would make in an entire week’s worth of work.

Deaton walked in from the front desk with his clipboard. “I see you’ve done as I asked. Very good. We’ll just take some blood before getting started with the examination.” Scott turned away as he inserted the needle into his arm. He’d seen him do this plenty of times before with their patients, but it was somehow different to see one’s own blood. “All done. That wasn’t that bad, was it.”

Scott smiled. “Not at all.”

Deaton placed the cup onto a tray next to several vials of blood and carried them away. “While I put these away, you can strip down to your underwear.”

Scott blushed. “What if I forgot to wear any?”

Deaton paused to take this in before chuckling. “That’s not a big deal. You’d have to take them off soon enough. You’ll just have to endure the cold metal table.”

Scott stripped off his clothes piece by piece and folded them into a pile on a counter. He was about get back onto the table when Deaton came back in.

“Let’s get your height and weight first.” The scale was designed to handle large dogs, so it didn’t have a problem measuring his 159 pounds. They weren’t used to measuring anything as tall as Scott, but Deaton was able to improvise by placing his clipboard on Scott’s head, marking where it touched the wall, and using a carpenter’s measuring tape. Scott had grown to 5’10”. “A healthy combination, but there wasn’t any doubt about that, was there?” He gave Scott a playful slap on his abs.

Deaton guided Scott back to the table. As Deaton measured his blood pressure and pulse, Scott was only thinking about how he had been right about how cold the table was on his bare ass. A quick glance down confirmed that his dick and balls were trying to retreat into his body. He worried for a second about Deaton thinking that he was smaller than he actually was before questioning why that even mattered to him. He shifted his focus on his breathing while Deaton put his stethoscope onto his chest and then onto his back in order to check on his lungs.

After a quick check of his eyes, ears, and mouth, Deaton had Scott lie down on the table. His hands slid purposefully across his body as he searched for anything out of the ordinary. He started on Scott’s neck and made his way across his chest, Scott thought it felt nice, like a massage, and he thought it was too bad that those weren’t considered medical care. As Deaton reached Scott’s lower abdomen, his hands started to brush against his dick. Each time, Deaton would move it out of his way with a firm grasp that to Scott’s dismay was starting to make him hard. His face became warm with embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about that, Scott. It happens to more guys than you’d expect, especially the younger ones. It’s usually a sign of virility.”

Being called virile made Scott felt a lot better. When Deaton started examining his penis with his hands, Scott relaxed and let it continue to grow. He remembered his earlier fear that Deaton would think he had a small dick and smiled because he definitely wasn’t going to be thinking that now.

“Stand up. It’s time to check for a hernia.” Scott wasn’t sure what that meant, but he did what he was told. Apparently, it involved coughing while Deaton cupped his balls, which wasn’t as weird as he would have thought. Deaton then began to roll one of his nuts between his fingers. “This is a testicular exam. Have you ever done one of these on yourself?”

“No. What is it for?”

“It’s to find signs of cancer and other problems. It’s good to check them regularly to catch changes as soon as possible. The good news is everything feels fine. Now, turn around and bend over onto the table. It’s time for your prostate exam.”

Scott swallowed nervously as he followed Deaton’s directions. He’d never had one of these before, but he heard lots of jokes from guys complaining about them.

“Just keep breathing and relax and this will be just fine.”

To Scott’s surprise, Deaton was right. As his finger slid into him, he noted that a finger wasn’t really that big considering what could come out of there. Then, the finger hit something, and Scott straightened his back in response.

“There it is. I hope it isn’t too uncomfortable.”

Scott shook his head. “No. The opposite, in fact.”

Deaton nodded as he continued to move his finger around inside Scott. “That’s the reaction most guys have, although many are too embarrassed to acknowledge it.”

He continued to work in silence, and Scott began to wonder how long this test took. Every movement was getting him more worked up, and he was worried what could happen. Getting hard during an exam was one thing. Coming without being touched was another.

“Everything feels good here as well. The only thing left is the semen sample. I can leave you alone while you produce that, but many guys find that stimulating the prostate helps speed that up.”

Scott groaned as Deaton continued to press his finger into him. “I wouldn’t mind the help.”

Deaton reached around and wrapped a hand around his cock. “Do you want some help with this as well.”

“Yeah. OK.” Deaton seemed to know what he was doing, so Scott thought it better to leave himself in his hands.

“Very good.” He grabbed a cup and placed it next to Scott. “Your job is to watch for your orgasm and to collect as much semen as possible in here.”

Once Deaton started working on him from both ends, Scott knew he had made the right decision. He was making him feel things that he hadn’t realized his body was capable of. The only strange thing was that he didn’t seem to be very good at actually getting the semen out of him. Every time Scott felt like he was getting close and began to reach for the cup, Deaton would change up his technique in a way that just wasn’t enough. Scott would ride the wave of pleasure before coming back down, and then Deaton would switch his technique and the feelings would build again. Each time was even more intense and left Scott even more desperate.

The fifth time, Deaton finally got it right. Scott grabbed the cup in one hand and wrapped his other hand around Deaton’s so that he could aim his dick. Although he was forced to stop on his cock, he continued to work on Scott’s prostate the entire time Scott was unloading into the cup. Only when Scott’s ass stopped squeezing onto his fingers did he pull them out. Scott lifted the cup up to take a look, and while he’d never measured before, he was certain that he’d came more than he ever had in his life.

Deaton stood up and took the cup from Scott. “That’s the last thing I needed. We can discuss the lab results after work once they get back.”

“Sounds good. Have a good night.” Scott started for the door.

“You probably want to get dressed first.”

Scott blushed. “Oh, right.” After he had done that, he went to the front area to find Stiles was sitting in the reception area. He’d agreed to give him a ride home, but Scott had expected him to be waiting in his Jeep. “How did you get in here?”

Stiles shrugged. “I got here early, got bored, decided to check the door, and found it was unlocked.” Scott wasn’t sure whether it was more likely that Deaton had forgot to lock up or that Stiles had found the door unlocked because he had picked it. “Go on ahead. I’m going to see if I can get Deaton to do my physical as well.”

It wasn’t long after Scott had climbed into the passenger seat that Stiles came running out after him. “Did you get him to cut you a deal?”

Stiles gave him a mischievous grin. “I managed to persuade him.”


	2. Stiles Pays in Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles spied on Scott's physical, but rather than telling Scott something was odd, he used this to get treatment for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the square Medical Play

Stiles pushed through the door to the examination room to see Deaton putting something away in a refrigerator. He turned to see who had come in and raised an eyebrow when he saw it was Stiles. “Stiles? Didn’t you see Scott when you came in?”

Stiles gave him a smile with just a little too much teeth. “Oh, I *saw* him. I came in to see if you could do my physical as well.”

Deaton shook his head as he approached Stiles. “I’m sorry, but Scott was a special case. My insurance doesn’t allow me to operate like other medical practices.”

Stiles laughed. “You certainly don’t operate like other clinics. I’m no doctor, but unlike Scott, I know that a prostate exam isn’t part of a sports physical and that they certainly don’t involve the doctor helping with a semen sample.”

Deaton froze as he tried to piece together what Stiles knew and what he wanted.

Stiles raised his hands reassuringly. “Don’t worry. I’m not interested in telling Scott what really went on here. He enjoyed himself, and I’m happy to leave it like that. However, I do think that’s worth something.” He stepped up to Deaton so that they were just inches apart and placed his hand around the bulge in his pants. “Besides, it’s a shame that you put all that work into getting Scott off without being able to get off in return.”

Deaton relaxed into a combination of defeated and enticed. “Fine, but we’re doing this tonight.”

“Perfect. I just need to drop Scott off since we don’t want him getting a peek, and then I’ll come right back.”

Stiles made exceptional time back to Scott’s place, but Scott was still too high from his orgasm to notice. As soon as Scott was inside, Stiles raced back to the clinic and parked in back where his Jeep wouldn’t be seen if his dad happened to drive by. He knocked on the back door, and Deaton quickly shuffled him in.

Deaton grabbed Stiles’s crotch and pulled him in for a kiss. Stiles pushed him back with a hand on his chest. “Not so fast. I do need that physical. The payment comes at the end. Where’s my pee cup?” Deaton handed Stiles a cup and started prepping for the physical while he headed to the bathroom. While he was filling it up, it occurred to Stiles that it was a bit strange that he was seeking privacy given what was about to happen. As he stuffed his dick back into his underwear and zipped his fly, he supposed that it was good to stick to the form until they had finished the serious part.

Stiles returned to the examination room to see Deaton had picked up a clipboard and had regained some semblance of professionalism. When he saw Stiles, he nodded. “Very good. Set that down over there, and then take off your shirt.” Stiles gave him a questioning look. “I can’t take your blood while you’re wearing one of those long sleeve shirts you like so much.”

Stiles couldn’t argue with the logic, so he did as he was told. He watched in fascination as Deaton filled the vials with samples of his blood. Next, Deaton moved to check his heart and breathing. Stiles noted that he spent a little too much time running the tips of his fingers through his small patch of chest hair as he tried to put his stethoscope in the right position, but he didn’t mind if Deaton took some liberties as long as he did his job while he was doing it.

Deaton was taking advantage of that. As he moved from Stiles’s chest up to examine his head, his hand shifted back and forth between groping and caressing him. Rather than asking him to turn his head so that he could check his ears, he gripped his jaw and forced him to move to one side and then to the other. It made Stiles feel a bit used, but he liked it. The feeling intensified as Deaton slid his finger into Stiles’s mouth and let him suck on it before pulling his jaw down to shine a light down his throat.

He nodded and stepped back from the exam table. “Strip and get onto the scale.” Stiles hopped down, toed off his shoes, and stepped out of his pants. Both of them noticed that his dick was starting to slip through the fly of his boxers as it grew harder. “Socks and underwear, too.” Stiles raised an eyebrow. “It’s more accurate.” Stiles relented and took off the rest of his clothing. He could feel Deaton’s eyes on his ass as he walked to the large scale on the side of the room and got down onto his hands and knees on top of it. Deaton chuckled. “You don’t need to pretend to be a dog to use a dog scale, but I like how you think.” Stiles blushed, but the implication made his dick grow. After he had recorded his weight, Deaton had him stand up and measured his height. “Five foot eleven and 149 pounds. Healthy, but a little light for an athlete.”

While he had Stiles standing naked, he dropped to his knees and began to manually examine Stiles starting with his abdomen and moving down to his dick. The way he rolled his stiff member between his fingers continued to make it grow, but it sexually frustrated Stiles more than pleasure him. By the time he had felt up every inch, Stiles was completely hard. Deaton had Stiles cough while he cupped his balls before he rolled them between his fingers as well.

Deaton smiled and nodded. “Everything looks good enough for you to play, but I’d like to perform some alternative examinations just to be safe.” He pulled up Stiles’s dick and sucked his balls into his mouth. Stiles moaned and had to brace himself against the wall as his knees buckled at the surprise at how good it felt. He’d always considered them to be a source of potential pain rather than pleasure. Deaton continued to suck on them while gently stroking Stiles’s dick.

“Your testicles feel very healthy, but I should check your penis as well.” Stiles groaned as Deaton popped the head of his cock into his mouth and probed it with his tongue. Rather than moving his mouth up and down on his dick like Stiles expected, Deaton maintained the pretense of an examination by methodically moving his tongue across the surface. The way it teased him drove Stiles wild. Stiles was amazed as Deaton managed to swallow his dick in order to reach all the way to the root. Once he had taken it all, Deaton repeated the entire process in reverse. “Very good, and your preejaculate is healthy as well, judging by the taste.”

Deaton stood up and pushed Stiles down to his knees. “We should check your gag reflex as well.” Deaton unzipped his fly, and Stiles went cross-eyed as he found himself staring down the length of his cock. Deaton took advantage of his dropped jaw to push his dick into Stiles’s mouth. Once it was securely between his lips, he grabbed Stiles’s head and began to fuck his mouth. All Stiles could do was try to keep up. Deaton pushed in until he heard Stiles gag before pulling back and trying again. “Multiple measurements mean a more accurate reading, and watch the teeth.” Stiles stretched his jaw as far down as he could as his eyes watered. Slowly he began to adapt.

Just as he thought that he would literally choke on the dick, Deaton pulled out. “Typical, but I can recommend some exercises to improve your performance.” He pulled Stiles up and gestured to the exam table. “If you lean forward, we can check your prostate as well. It isn’t strictly necessary for a sports physical for someone so young, but better safe than sorry.” Stiles did as he was told and braced for Deaton’s dick slicked only with his spit. He sighed in relief as he only felt a finger wet with lube press against him. He relaxed and let it inside him. Deaton was aggressive in his effort to loosen Stiles up, but Stiles wasn’t bothered because he had expected worse. Plus, he was distracted by the realization of how good his prostate could make him feel.

After he had worked his way up to four fingers, Deaton pulled out. Stiles turned his head back in time to see Deaton place a sample cup next to him. “I’m going to need a longer probe. In case it causes an orgasm, be sure to collect the semen sample in this.” Stiles was still picking the cup up when Deaton started pushing his cock inside him. He bit his lip as Deaton stretched him even further. He went slow as he entered Stiles, but he didn’t pause before pulling back and pushing in again.

Stiles didn’t have any experience to compare this to, but he suspected that Deaton was being a selfish lover. He didn’t care because this was still better than he imagined it could be. He braced his hips against the edge of the table, reached around to grab his dick with one hand, and placed the cup in front of him with the other. He resisted stroking himself because he knew he wouldn’t last long as it was, but Deaton’s fucking still caused his hand to move across his dick.

As his orgasm began to build inside of him, Stiles didn’t recognize it at first because it wasn’t like the times he had gotten himself off with his own hand. As the wave of pleasure began to spread across him, he realized what it was and finally gave into the temptation to jerk himself so that he could milk every drop of pleasure out of himself. With one final moan that provoked barks from the dogs caged in the other room, he began to fill the cup. Once he had finished coming, he set it on the table and lay in a daze as Deaton continued to fuck his ass. He kept up his aggressive pace until he gave a final grunt and filled Stiles with his warmth.

Deaton pulled out, cleaned up his dick with a paper towel, and tucked himself back into his pants. “You can get dressed now. I’ll let you know when the lab results come back.” After Stiles had finished putting his clothes back on, Deaton wrote onto a card and handed it to Stiles. “I’ve included my private number, in case you are in need of some additional after hours treatment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two more chapters in mind, but I don't know when I'll finish them.


	3. Unorthodox Diagnostic Techniques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after Scott's strange night in the woods, Deaton notices that something about Scott has changed. He asks Stiles to help him diagnose Scott's new condition, and both boys are surprised by how Scott has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the square Dubious Consent.
> 
> Dubious consent due to Scott thinking that this is a medical procedure as well as Stiles not being informed about what would happen if Deaton's suspicions were confirmed.

It was Scott’s first check up since that strange night in the woods. When they had met to discuss his bloodwork, he had asked Deaton when he should get another physical. After a moment of consideration, Deaton had said that he could do follow ups whenever they finished early with their work for the day, which tended to happen at least once a week.

He'd mentioned that he'd been feeling off lately: irritability, trouble sleeping, weird dreams. He hadn't told Deaton about the animal bite that mysteriously healed overnight. He didn't need him to send him to an institution or worse tell his mom. He hoped that it wasn't relevant.

Everything had been normal so far. Deaton was now rubbing his fingers along Scott's penis in order to check his erection. Scott had closed his eyes in anticipation of the prostate check and sperm sample collection when Deaton stopped and made a puzzled noise.

Scott opened his eyes and looked down at Deaton. “What is it?”

“I’ve noticed some changes in your penis.” He shifted his hand so that Scott could get a better look. His cock was now thicker around the base rather than having a straight shaft. When had that happened? Since he’d started these appointments, he’d stopped jerking off, so he was less familiar with that part of his body than he used to. “Have you had any encounters with an animal lately?”

Scott was mortified. “I haven’t fucked any of the animals. I swear!”

Deaton chuckled. “Not like that, Scott. I was thinking more of something like a bite.”

Scott was relieved. “Well, I thought something had bit me the other night while Stiles and I were in the woods, but it was gone the next day.”

Deaton nodded, but he didn’t have time to elaborate before they heard Stiles coming in through the back door. After Stiles had made arrangements for Deaton to treat him as well, it wasn’t unusual for one of them to hang out in the examination room while Deaton was working with the other one. Sometimes Deaton would examine them at the same time if he was in a hurry. More recently, Stiles had expressed an interest in medicine, so Deaton had let him help out with Scott’s examinations from time to time.

Deaton turned to Stiles as he entered the room. “Excellent timing. I could use your help with diagnosing something.”

Stiles dropped his backpack and rushed to the table. “Is something wrong with Scott?”

“I don’t think it’s serious. In fact, it likely isn’t even a bad thing. However, we need to know for sure.”

Stiles sighed with relief. “What do you need me to do?”

Deaton shifted to the side to make room for Stiles. “Do you see this swelling at the base of the penis?” Stiles leaned forward to get a closer look and felt the base with his fingers before nodding. “I believe it might indicate lycanthropy.”

Stiles raised a surprised eyebrow at the last word, but Scott had no idea what they were talking about. “Is that bad?”

Deaton placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Scott. We can discuss what that means once we have a firm diagnosis. But first, we need to perform a test.” He shifted to address both of them. “The easiest way to know for sure is to see how the penis responds to penetrating something. Stiles, I was hoping you would be willing to let Scott test it out on you.”

Stiles smiled and nodded, but Scott took a few seconds to believe what Deaton was saying. “You want me to fuck Stiles? Aren’t you worried he’ll catch it, too?”

Deaton shook his head. “Again, Scott, it’s not sexually transmitted. This is the fastest and easiest way to know for sure.”

“Well, I guess if you think it’s the right way to go. And if Stiles is okay with it.” Scott turned to see that Stiles had already started stripping his clothes and placing them on the counter. “How do we start.”

“Come down off the table and wait over there while I prepare Stiles to take you.”

Scott stepped off to the side and watched as Stiles bent over and Deaton began to push lube into his hole with his fingers. As he watched, Scott realized that his own fingers had moved to his cock and began to gently stroke. He shrugged and told himself that he was doing it to keep himself hard for later. All of this was purely medical. As soon as Deaton pulled his fingers out of Stiles and moved out of the way, Scott stepped behind his friend and lined his cock up.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Stiles turned and smiled. “Of course. I’d do anything to help you out.”

With no more reasons to hesitate, Scott grabbed onto Stiles’s hips and began to push himself inside. He was surprised at how tight Stiles felt around his cock even after the work Deaton had done to stretch him out. It felt so much better than any hand ever did. Stiles was breathing deeply and would occasionally grunt lowly, but he seemed to be taking it well. As the base of his cock neared Stiles, he had to slow as the widening at the base stretched him even further.

He took a moment to enjoy Stiles wrapped around him before pulling back out. He grabbed Stiles’s shoulder to help pull himself back in. He wasn’t surprised when Stiles began to moan as Scott’s cock hit his prostate. Scott had seen how much Stiles enjoyed being touched there, although never before by someone’s cock. He tried to emulate the way that Deaton touched him that made him feel so good, and Stiles responded favorably.

Scott became lost in the rhythm of his body moving within Stiles. He felt more connected with his best friend than he ever had before, and the motions came almost naturally. His nose was hit by the scent of Stiles’s cum hitting the bare floor, and he kept on fucking through Stiles’s oversensitized moans. But then, he started to notice that it was getting a little harder to pull his cock out and push it back inside. He was still trying to imagine what could be happening when he tried to pull out and failed. He paused for a moment to look down at himself and tried to pull out again. Nothing moved.

“Um, Deaton. I’m stuck.”

Deaton came over to his side and took a close look. “Hmmm, yes. I thought this might happen.”

Scott started to freak out. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Deaton shrugged. “We needed to know, and I didn’t want to scare you. Don’t worry. You’ll be able to pull out a few minutes after you ejaculate.”

Scott gave his hips a few frustrated rocks. “What happens if I don’t come? I can’t get any stimulation if I can’t move my cock.”

“That is much more serious.” Deaton stroked his chin for a moment. “Perhaps some prostate stimulation will be enough to finish the job.”

Scott was desperate to get off and out of Stiles and was happy to try that. He knew how good it could feel. “Great. Let’s do it.”

“I think I may need to try something more substantial than my finger. I have a specialized tool that could work.”

“Whatever it takes!”

While Deaton prepared his tool, Scott continued to try to get some pleasure out of the limited range of motion he still had, but it ended up just frustrating him more. Finally, Deaton stepped behind him and slipped a slippery finger inside him. Scott was used to his touch and easily opened up to take it.

After some quick thrusts, Deaton pulled his finger out and replaced it with something else. Scott moaned as the new object stretched him out. Deaton wasn’t kidding when he said it was more substantial. He moaned again when it hit his prostate. Deaton seemed to be putting his weight into this, which gave the stimulation some extra kick.

As Deaton began to repeatedly thrust into him, Scott laid down onto Stiles, wrapping one arm around him and using the other to brace them against the table. Deaton wasn’t using his gentle, slow and steady technique he preferred during his examinations. This was aggressive, almost hurried. Scott appreciated this unexpected change because it was giving him exactly what he needed right now. Waves of pleasure flowed over his body with each push, and he felt it finally building to a peak.

With a heavy grunt Scott emptied his balls into Stiles. A few seconds later, he grunted again and somehow had even more cum for his friend. After a few more rounds of this, Scott’s balls ached from all they had given. Meanwhile, Deaton picked up the pace of his thrusts despite his goal already being achieved. When Deaton finally stopped, Scott thought he felt something warm inside of him, but at that point he was starting to fall asleep from post-orgasm exhaustion. Deaton pulled his tool out of Scott and guided him and Stiles onto the floor.

Sometime later, Scott awoke cuddling to Stiles on the cold floor of the veterinary office. He immediately reached down to his cock and sighed with relief when he discovered it out of Stiles and back to its normal soft state. Looking around he noticed that the light was on under the door to the administrative office. He carefully got up without disturbing Stiles and went over to knock on the door.

“Come in.”

Scott opened the door enough to stick his head in, but he kept his still naked body outside. Deaton was seated at his desk and turned towards Scott to see what he wanted. “Did you figure out if I had … what do you call it?”

“Lycanthropy.”

“Lycanthropy.” Scott carefully repeated the word, trying to make sense of it. “Is it bad?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s bad, although it does have some complications. Those who have it are more commonly known as werewolves.” Scott scoughed, but he grew more serious as Deaton continued without confessing this was a joke. “Not everything you’ve seen in the movies is true, but the core is. You’ll be able to transform into a wolf creature, and the full moon might cause you to lose control, but you should be able to avoid that with proper training.”

Scott relaxed. He was still processing what this meant, but the most important thing was that he wasn't dying. “That sounds manageable, I guess.”

“Also, you might periodically go into a heat and need to have sex with your mate.”

“Ha! Scott doesn't have a mate.” Stiles was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he walked up behind Scott.

Deaton coughed pointedly.

“Huh?” Stiles took a few moments to piece everything together in his sleepy mind. “You mean me?!”

Deaton nodded.

Scott was apologetic. “I can't ask you to do that.”

Stiles grinned. “Scott, that was fucking hot. I don’t think I could handle doing that every night, but I definitely would like to do that again.”

Scott was stunned. Even though he had found the experience pleasurable, it hadn’t occurred to him that it was something that one would pursue outside of a medical context. This opened up a whole new world of possibilities.


End file.
